


Seduction is the wicked game that you've perfected.

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., William Beckett - Fandom, Young Veins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, In the studio, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Recording, Seriously it is William and Ryan..., Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and William are working on a song for William's new record. When Ryan screws up the lyrics again, William takes it into his own hands to help Ryan relax so they can finish. </p><p>Just a short one shot because there is not enough Ryilliam in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction is the wicked game that you've perfected.

The line is simple: 'I never will',  but for some reason Ryan is having such a hard time trying to get the right octave that he is on the verge of a nuclear meltdown. William sits quiet in the booth and just shakes his head rather amused. It’s nearing midnight and after the 15th take, he cuts the backing track as Ryan is in the middle of a word. Ryan, more than a little perturbed, huffs out a breath and pouts, "Did I fuck it up again?! Goddammit! Beckett, I swear I am not doing this on purpose!"

William laughs as he makes his way into the small isolation booth. He steps inside and Ryan turns to him with an irritated look and sighs scrubbing a hand over his face, "What the fuck is wrong with me today, man? It's literally 3 words and I can't seem to figure it the fuck out."

“We all have our off days, Ry, it’s alright.” William’s words are soft and soothing.

“It’s just that-nothing is going right for me lately, dude. I just- ugh!” Ryan groaned, frustrated.

William steps forward- eyeing him, gently taking the headphones from Ryan's neck, and places them on the music stand. His hands slide slowly up from where he has placed them on Ryan’s hips to his waist and they linger a few moments before he pulls him in close. He rests his forehead against Ryan’s and places a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Bilvy, What- um, what are you doing?" Ryan asks. His voice is suddenly a whisper and his heart starts to beat faster.

William places one of his long fingers over Ryan’s soft lips and whispers, "Shhh, I've got you Ry, okay? Just let me?" Their lips meet once again and as William pulls away he bites playfully at Ryan’s bottom lip tugging gently as their lips part.

Ryan nods slowly once and as the older man starts to unbuckle his belt, his brain finally catches up and he whispers a surprised "Oh”.

Ryan feels William’s fingers in his hair and his lips leaving kisses in a messy, wet line from his jaw to his collarbone where he sucks at the skin until Ryan is sure there will be a mark. William swiftly starts to unzip Ryan's brown corduroy pants and slide them down over his hips and long thin legs, taking his boxers with them. Ryan flushes; embarrassed about how stupidly turned on and hard he is and just as he is about to say something, William drops to his knees and wraps his long fingers around Ryan's length.

"Bill, really you don't - you, you have to sing... “Ryan tries to say but his words are all jumbled because now William is flicking his tongue over his slit- glancing up at him through his eyelashes; his cock now glistening with saliva and pre-come.

_Ryan's brain has now stopped all thought processes._

He looks down at William who presses his tongue flat along the underside of his cock and wraps his gorgeous, full lips around it. He begins to swirl his hot, wet tongue around the head causing Ryan to whimper and moan. William lets out a small chuckle and changes the position of his hand moving towards the base of the shaft; starting up a steady rhythm as he swallows Ryan even further down. The fingertips of his other hand are firmly holding Ryan’s hip to steady him against the wall.

“Bill, fuck- _goddamn_!” is all Ryan can say as William twists his wrist and starts to stroke him just a little faster. He knows it’s not going to be long before he comes if Bill keeps this up. His breathing picks up and he places one hand on the back of Williams’s head, his fingers laced tightly in his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut and concentrates on trying not to fuck into Williams’ mouth even though he desperately wants to. And it takes no more than another minute of William’s expert skills before Ryan is coming hot and fast down his throat. William swallows every drop- licking him clean before he looks up at him and smiles brightly.

Ryan pants, his head tipped back against the sound proof wall as he tries to catch his breath. He almost feels light headed from the adrenaline pumping through his body.

_Did that really just happen?_

_Did William Beckett just blow him in the studio?_

Before he realizes what he is doing his hands are fisted in Williams long brown hair and he is crushing their lips together pushing his tongue into William’s mouth and moaning softly.

“Fuck, Bilvy. C’mere.” Ryan says slowly pulling William by his wrist to the couch at the back of the studio. He flops down hard onto the worn green couch and motions for William to sit next to him.

“What. Was. That. About?!” Ryan enunciates each word in a slow staccato rhythm and though he sounds mildly annoyed, there was definitely no venom in his voice.

“What? Oh, you seemed a little stressed. I just thought I would help you out Ryro.” William confesses, the corner of his mouth turned up into a sly smirk, “You seemed like you enjoyed yourself. Are you trying to lodge some sort of complaint?”

“I- I am not complaining! I just-“Ryan  sighs and even he can’t keep a smile off of his face, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, kiss me and let’s get back to work. I hope take number 16 is the winner.” Ryan leans over and kisses him slow and lazy letting his tongue glide over William’s as he makes tiny approving noises in the back of his throat as their lips part and he heads back into the booth.

“Take number 16; you’ve got this, Ry.” William says encouragingly and as he moves his hand over towards the red “Record” button he realizes that he only stopped the playback, he never stopped recording the entire time. A wicked smile spreads across his face and as he leans into the intercom to fill Ryan in on his discovery, “Hey, you’ll never believe what-“  he decides at the last minute that maybe he just might keep this recording to himself for a while. “Nevermind. You ready?”

 


End file.
